


My Hero Academia: Modern Warfare

by WitherKing97



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arknights References, BAMF Hatsume Mei, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dark, F/M, Female Todoroki Shouto, Gun Wielding Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rhine Lab (Arknights) Cameo, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherKing97/pseuds/WitherKing97
Summary: Izuku got teleported by a quirk incident to the CoD: MW universe at the age of 13. He came back to his world about 2 years later.When he's in the other universe, his life has changed.I'm still bad at summary (may be changed later)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Simon "Ghost" Riley, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Mostly on Background
Comments: 47
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl und Modern Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690625) by Chittatos. 



> This fic was an Idea that I discussed with PoeticHopper. And I decided to write it out. They also helped me with editing.
> 
> Enjoy

[Musutafu, July 11th 2316]

“Not all men are created equal”. Izuku Midoriya learned that at the age of 4, when he was diagnosed as Quirkless. In his world, humans have evolved with powers, called quirks. 80% of Earth’s population have it. But, he’s in the 20% of the population, the Quirkless. In a world where one’s worth is determined by their quirk, the Quirkless are viewed as a nobody. When it’s not much of a problem for the older generations, it’s quite a large problem for the younger ones, like Izuku Midoriya.

When he asked his mother if he could become a hero, his mother just broke down and continuously apologized to him. Izuku’s sobbing devolved into crying with his mother hugging him. He only wanted to hear his mother say “Yes, youcould.”, but what he got were apologies for the one thing they couldn’t control.

When Katsuki Bakugou’s quirk manifested, he was praised for his heroic quirk. He was a good friend of Izuku Midoriya, until he got his quirk. And he began bullying Izuku for his Quirklessness. He began calling him “Deku”, telling him that his dream is unrealistic, and exploding him with his quirk every time he stands up defending other kids he bullied.

He kept chasing his dream, he knows that he’ll need to try twice as hard as other people to achieve his dream, and he began to analyze heroes and villains, breaking down quirks, and eventually training his body. He taught himself how to defend himself, and studied for things over his age. His drive was what drives him to keep living. At least, until that day.

* * *

It was just another day of school for Izuku Midoriya, a 13-year-old junior high school student. He still dreams to be a hero, he’s still a scrawny, short kid with some muscles. Enough to defend himself, but he’s still froze up when Bakugou let off explosions near him.

He was still sore after defending a kid with a weak quirk that was being bullied by Bakugou and his lackeys. He probably doesn’t even see them as friends. So, he opted to eat his lunch in the classroom alone, while writing an entry on a new hero that just debuted; Kamui Woods

He just debuted a few days ago, getting famous for capturing numerous villains quickly. He already got quite a lot of notes on him, almost 1 and a half pages worth of observations in his “Hero Analysis for The Future Volume 12” notebook.

He was sitting on top of his school railing on a lunch break. Just finished his lunch, he checked some news on his phone to add more entries to his hero notebook. Or, for his classmates; “Stalker Notebook”. It was Kacchan’s idea to call it that, really. But he could care less, he has been bullied for 9 years. And if they want to keep doing it, at least All Might said anyone can be a hero.

Izuku then heard a stomping sound behind him. Deciding to not worry about it, he continues on writing his hero notebook. But, either it’s just his luck or he really is scared. Katsuki barged out of the door to the roof and startled him. Resulted in him falling down the rooftop into the ground below.

Izuku heard Kacchan called him by his derogatory nickname “ _Heh, even when in emergency he still calls me useless_ ” he thought. Before he hit the ground, he heard several other screams, and then a bright mix of white and purple, and then… darkness and _pain_.

* * *

[Outside of London, March 16th 2016]

Soap was in his office, dealing with towers of paperwork. He does this job quite often, but he actually hates this part of the job more than the fighting part. He actually likes writing, but the problem is the amount of said paperwork. Heh, maybe he should ask Captain Price to give these to Macmillan.

Price… that old man. Operation Kingfish -the last mission he and Price have together- went really bad. They got information on Makarov’s plan, but of course that bastard had to put a goddamn C4 under the table. Luckily all of them managed to get out safely and ran to the extraction point… until he got injured by a nearby explosion and his team has to drag him into the heli. The operation made them lost an AC-130 and their captain. Price stayed behind to ensure their escape.

He eventually got out of that train of thought, continuing his work. But he got interrupted by his second-in-command. Simon “Ghost” Riley, he was doing some work in the security terminal when he noticed something happened near the airfield. From the looks of Ghost’s balaclava-covered face. It was quite urgent.

“What’s the problem, mate?” John “Soap” MacTavish asked. Ever since he’s promoted into captain, he was called by the name “MacTavish” instead of Soap.

“Sir, you need to come with me. It’s urgent!” Ghost said quickly and clearly. “Another anomaly is currently happening near the airfield.”

“Another bloody anomaly?” Soap asked back. Honestly, all of this started to feel like a weird dream involving the SCP foundation or something similar. “What kind of anomaly this one is?”

“You better see it for yourself, sir.” Ghost replied.

After they reached the airfield, they saw several 141 personnel already there. Some have armed themselves with assault rifles and submachine guns, Gary “Roach” Sanderson was holding a machine gun, some others have cameras and other instruments that the government gave to them in case of another anomaly happening near their base. They were aiming at a white and purple vortex floating on a patch of grass floating 5 meters in the air.

“Is this the government experiment that you talked about the other day?” Soap asked.

“No, sir.” Ghost replied with a shook. “They only managed to open a portal for a friction of a second before it collapsed again. They only have a small amount of data from that junk portal incident.”

“Roach, any contact from the portal?” Soap asked as he readied his M1911.

“Negative, sir.”  
Before Soap can say anything else, the portal shone as bright as a flashbang and something -or rather _someone_ \- came out of the portal. The light was blinding the personnel briefly, the instant their sight recovered, they saw a boy in a Japanese middle school uniform with injuries from falling.

“Bloody hell. A boy!?” Soap, Ghost and other 141 members are in shock.

“He’s injured. Someone, get a medic!!” Soap barked. Ghost quickly check his pulse, when he felt his pulse, he’s somewhat relieved.

“His pulse is weak. We need to get him to the infirmary.” Ghost said to the medic that has arrived on the scene.

“Alright, let’s pick him up. The rest of you, send any valuable data to the higher ups. We’ll eventually need to bring him back to wherever he came from.” Soap said as he, Ghost, and several medic operators put him on a stretcher and about to bring him to the infirmary.

Roach along with other on-site 141 personnel echoed a “Yes sir!” just before they ran off to do their job.

They tended his injuries quickly, to say his injuries were bad was an understatement. His only saving was that he landed on a patch of grass, not a hard asphalt a few meters near it. he has several broken bones, cuts, bruises, burn marks (several were mysteriously shaped like hands), and a concussion.

* * *

[TF 141 HQ, March 20th 2016]

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. His eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room he’s in. He saw the lamp above him. He felt the soft bed under him and the blanket that covered him, and the dull ache of an IV drip on his left arm. He rolled his eyes and saw the IV bag and a blood bag that were hanging on a metal pole, and an EKG machine near it.

He was confused, one second, he was at his school, and now he was in a hospital room. But he was thankful his fall wasn’t that high up.

He then slowly lifted his upper body to look around the room. It was different than a regular hospital room. But, overall, it’s the same. Then, he saw a calendar and focused at it. When he saw the year, his eyes widened in surprise.

“2016? That’s 300 years ago!” he said in surprise. He started to mumble about how he ended up 300 years in the past, and started to see the differences in the timeline as he looked out of the window.

“Inthehistoryofquirks,itwasstatedthatthefirstquirkswereappearedatthestartofthe21stcentury,meaningthe2000sandthatalsothestartofquirkwarswasinthe2010s.Ifthisisthepast,thentherewillbemorechaosthanitiscurrently.Ifthisisanalternateuniverse,thenitwouldmakesensethattheabsenceofquirkwillmakethisworldmorepeaceful.Andmuttermuttermuttermuttermutter…”

He was so focused on his muttering that he didn’t realize that people were entering his room at the start of his mutter storm.

One of the men coughed to gain his attention. He has a mohawk, his eyes were brown and he has a scar on his left eye. He was wearing a formal military uniform with badges on his left chest. “Ah, you’re finally awake.” He greeted.

Izuku tensed in reflex after seeing a bunch of men in military uniform. Especially when he saw one in a skull balaclava.

Seeing him tense, The Man wearing a Skull Balaclava comforted Izuku. “Calm down, my boy. We’re not here to hurt you, we just want to check on you, and maybe ask a few questions.”

Izuku was glad that he’s fluent in English. If not, he’d be more nervous than he is right now.

Izuku’s shoulders relaxed thanks to the reassurance. Then, he looked around him again, confused. “Where… am I? and… is it true that this is year 2016?”

“You’re in the Task Force 141 HQ, just outside London.” Soap replied. “And yes, this is year 2016.”

Izuku’s mood lowered after he got that confirmation. ‘ _How am I going to go back?’_

“Before we ask another question, may I ask your name?”  
“U-um… Iz-Izuku Midoriya, sir.” He answered nervously.

“Alright, Mr. Midoriya-,“ Soap got interrupted by Izuku before he could finish his sentence.  
“Just I-Izuku is fine.”

“Alright, Izuku, we’ll introduce ourselves first. My name is John MacTavish. The captain of this Task Force. The old man over there is Director MacMillan, director of the UK Special Forces.” He said as he pointed to himself then to Mac.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young man.” Macmillan nodded with a smile.

“The Russian on my left is Nikolai. Our ex-informant, our Pilot, Hacker, and Overall, The best operative in this unit.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“This mysterious bloke over there is Simon Riley. Also known as his nickname, Ghost. He’s my second-in-command.” Soap pointed at Ghost.

“Nice to meet you, mate.” Ghost said to Izuku. “Also, I saw you tensed when you looked at me. It’s because of my mask, isn’t it?” his uplifting tone masked his creepy appearance.

“Ye-Yeah…” he sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his head for good measure.

Soap then asked him a few light questions. Some answers are just simple, but when he asked about his earlier muttering and quirks… his mouth just shifted into higher gear and he almost seemed to have infinite breath. But eventually, they got all of the important information.

“Alright, Izuku, we’ll try to get you back home. When you’re here, you’ll be on my care. And we’ll help you to achieve your dream. If the government can finish their Project in 2 years. If not, there’s still some other way, right?” Soap said to Izuku.

He never felt happier around strangers, but he couldn’t help for worrying about his mother.

_(He Wonders what their Quirks are.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small montage-like chapter

_[A few days after Incident “Green Valley Anomaly”]_

Izuku got accustomed to his new home pretty quickly. As the technology in this world is almost the same as the tech in his world. He also got to train with some 141 personnel, mainly with Soap, Roach and Ghost. which he was thankful about.

When he asked them about quirks, or if he refer to an older name; meta ability. He was shocked by their answer.

“This world doesn’t have quirks?!” he loudly said in disbelief.

“Um, yes?” Soap doesn’t exactly know what did Izuku meant by “Quirks”. “Actually, what are these ‘Quirks’ that you’re talking about so often?”

“It’s the most amazing thing humanity ever got. It’s a type of superpower that people have I their DNA. the first evidence of its existence was the glowing baby in China that was born in the early… 21st century… the exact year was… 2002. Which followed by Anti-Meta War in the 2010s… which this world seems to not have…” Izuku finally connected the dots of the final difference of this world and his. Which rooted the safety of his actions that won’t change the future of both universes, maybe.

“Yeah, we don’t have Meta powers or Quirks and the war that broke out due to that. Here we only have to worry about Russian Ultranationalists. The very reason this Task Force was formed.” He said to Izuku.

* * *

[4 Months Later]

They were relaxing on Jubilee’s Garden after they have a lunch. It was weekend, and Soap was on a break. So, they had the time to relax a bit after all of the things they have been through. For Soap it was more paperwork, training Izuku some hand-to-hand combat and a bit of gun wielding (Since Izuku told him that there are a lot of criminal activity where he came from), and other things he does in the base. For Izuku, it was school, getting British citizenship, information on his world, and training.

He also owed a favor for avoiding the government’s further questioning (namely the more sensitive ones that he didn’t want to answer, and several questionable tests). It was mostly not his fault, really. The person who was in charge of him when Soap was busy with his tasks were underestimating some things.

The result? If he was proficient and skilled enough, he will be enlisted to the 141 if the war broke out or if he asked. And his analytical mind was proven to be quite useful in the Task Force. It wasn’t really a problem for him, since if it means protecting innocent people, he will get through it.

Although Soap didn’t recommend him to ask to join 141. Since he’s still a child, and the fact that he was from another world.

“I was thinking about something, Soap.” He said to Soap. “Why did you all don’t really seem to be wary or careful around me? I mean, I could be someone with bad intent or a villain. So, why did you and the others seem so nonchalant about this?”

“There was someone else that were came from another world. But unlike you, he came by a different method, and from a different time. He said something about Meta-ability, and his in particular lets him travel to any place he desired the most. But the government chased him for questioning and tests.” Soap looked to the river as he said the following sentence. “He committed suicide after being chased down for weeks, cause of the stress that he was building up.”

“Meta-ability… he was from the quirk war era.”

Feeling the mood dropped, Soap decided to change the topic. “Speaking of quirks… do you know any uhm… pro heroes that have non-combative quirk but still proficient in their job?”

“AH! There are Eraserhead, who can deactivate someone else’s quirk except mutant-class. And there’s Rock Lock, who can freeze inanimate object in its location while keeping the object’s momentum. Sir Nighteye whose quirk is the ability to look at someone’s future. Although I still don’t know if it’s only a potential future or a likely future… Ah. There’s Power Loader as well… and also Ms. Joke…” Izuku kept rambling about heroes. Soap was really glad that Izuku was able to relax and forget about anything when he was talking about heroes.

* * *

Soap was aware about how Izuku interacts with new people, how he always scared of them like he was expecting for the worst to happen; a sign of bullying victim. So, they slowly changed Izuku to being less nervous around people. And he still had a little bit of that thought that he was useless from the fact that he was quirkless. It was buried quite deep, but the bullying that was going on for quite some time (About 9 years if he remembered Izuku said that).

After 4 months, his mental side was a lot better along with his physical side. And the Ultranationalists were silent as far as they know. But, knowing them, they were just waiting for the right time to strike. If it happened when Izuku is still here, he didn’t want Izuku to get roped into it as well. Or at the very least he would only be doing intelligence at most.

At the very least, he didn’t stutter when meeting someone new, or being passive aggressive at others when he’s not feeling too great around someone he knows. (Yes, he did that once to Ghost when he snuck up to him when he’s analyzing something). But his muttering habit is still there. Although it has reduced in volume into mere whispers at most.

His self-esteem also got improved after 4 months in this world.

This world wouldn’t turn into hell. Hopefully not too quickly.

[a few weeks later]

* * *

“I knew peace for this long is too good to be true…” Soap lamented as he looked at Izuku who was looking at a screen in their house.

“Yup… I think it’s the Russian terrorist organization. Ouch, I still need to remember that scar still hurts.” Izuku said after he listened to what had happened on his last trip to the Buckingham Palace. One moment he was there, another he was on a hospital.

They said that some terrorists attacked the place. Their weapons were Russian made, and apparently, he killed 5 of 8 terrorists there. He got a Victorian Cross medal for his bravery.

He didn’t take that very well at first. But, after Soap reassured him that if he didn’t react in time, more people would be killed in that fiasco.

“Makarov just started a fucking war.” Ghost said after Izuku concluded his analysis.

“Soap?”

“Yes?”

“I want to go fight with you as well.” Izuku looked at Soap. His eyes had that fire that Soap had seen multiple times in new recruits; Determination, Rage, and Hatred.

“Izuku, I think that’s not the best choice- “. Izuku interrupted Soap as he punched a wall next to him.  
“They killed innocents, Soap. I won’t let _him_ get away with this.” He said with venom in his voice as he mentioned Makarov.

He was originally planned to be an analytic for the 141 if the war ever broke out. But now, the main reason why he talked to Soap was to ask him to join them to work on the field. To find Makarov, and kill him.

All of the rage from his torment for nine years finally came out all at once. And all of it were directed at one person who was responsible for the death of hundreds of people in the Buckingham Palace. And probably will increase in time.

“Soap, do you still have a grudge on him?” Izuku asked Soap, who just nodded. “Because now I am too. For the families of those who got killed in the massacre, and for his next victims. We will find him, and kill him.” Izuku snarled the last sentence. Turning then looking at Soap. Ferocity in his eyes.

Soap was left speechless. The boy, The Child, who was always so timid on around strangers, immediately overcome with Righteous anger, A Hero that would truly do anything to protect their own people. Even if it costs their own wellbeing and life. But then again, Soap was reminded that the world Izuku came from was more dangerous than his. But he still worried about him.

After a few minutes of silence, Soap finally asked. “Izuku… are you _really_ sure about this?”

“Yes. This is what I want- _have_ to do.” Izuku nodded. “I’m not going to until they are stopped. No matter what.” Izuku says with absolute conviction.

Soap, defeated. Just sighed, not being able to change Izuku’s mind. “Well then, Izuku. We’ll see you on the battlefield with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why this one took so long is because I'm finishing the 3rd chapter first before posting this one
> 
> the next chapter will be the chapter before entering canon. And a long one
> 
> I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add [PoeticHopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticHopper/pseuds/PoeticHopper) as co-creator but his account doesn't allow me to
> 
> I hope I posted the right file, the chapter 2 repeated edit is stupid
> 
> Notes from Poetic:
> 
>  _this means it’s in a different language._  
>  _This is emphasized or just thinking._  
>  This is just Japanese.

[TF141 HQ, April 8th 2018, 06:00 AM]

Izuku was sleeping on his desk after pulling his 3rd all-nighterh to finish his stacks upon stacks of paperwork. He was sleeping so soundly that nobody wanted to wake him up. Especially after so much had happened to him during WW3. Soap and Roach’s deaths especially took a toll on him. But he’s getting better on managing his emotions.

But his drinking habit hasn’t really vanished yet. On Christmas he drank 4 bottles of vodka with the Russian Loyalists that joined the new 141 alongside Ghost, Price, and many others that are quite close to them.

And after that he was promoted to be the captain of the 141, he had been overworking himself too many times like the past 3 days. Most of the recent ones were the transfer files for his battalion that would be coming with him back to his universe. Their reasons are quite varied. Ranging from just wanting to follow their leader to not really having anywhere else to go.

Project: Meta-Portal was finished a few months before. But Izuku decided to finish his work in this world first before he went home. And that batch that he’d finished was the last ones he had to do before packing. In the time he’s finishing his work, scouts were sent to the other side and had picked a site to build their HQ. And around 100 people, 30 from the 141 and 70 from the Russian Loyalists took the hero licensing exam. Not for the quirk use permit part, but for the law enforcement and investigation part of the license since all of them are Quirkless.

It was all Izuku’s idea after he heard that his men want to follow him back to his home.

Izuku was woken up by the sound of gunshots and the door to his room creaking. “ _Good morning, Ghost._ ” He greeted the person on the door.

“ _I thought you’re sleeping_ _. Good morning, mate_.” Ghost replied

“ _I just woke up. I heard someone shooting their guns. I also heard you opened the door_.”

“ _You sound like an old man_.” Ghost snarked as he sat on a chair in front of Izuku’s desk.

“ _Yeah, sure, Ghost_.” Izuku cracked his neck. “ _You know exactly why_.” He said as he gestured at the pile of paperwork.

Ghost looked at the stack of paperwork on the finished pile. And the empty space that was the place for the unfinished pile.

“ _I guess these are the final papers_?”

“ _Yeah. I just have to give these to the higher ups and go pack my stuff_.” Izuku stood up to grab the paperwork, before Ghost stopped him.

“ _Let me deliver this for you, Cap. You go and pack your belongings and sleep. You have a_ _big day tomorrow_.” Ghost said as he squeezed Izuku’s shoulder and packed the paperwork into a large box.

“ _Thank you, Ghost_.” Izuku yawned after he thanked his Lt.

“No problem mate, now go before you fall asleep again.” Ghost said before he went to deliver Izuku’s paperwork.

* * *

Izuku was at his house in Kennington Road, packing the rest of his belongings after he finished packing at TF141 HQ. a lot of memories were there in photos and objects. As looked at the attic, he found a photo that was torn from repeatedly throwing knives at it.

Shepherd. That bastard, he narrowly escaped from him and Ghost when they retrieved the DSM. He betrayed them, he killed Roach and shot Ghost on his stomach. It was a good thing that he managed to call the loyalists for help and track down Shepherd to Site Hotel Bravo -He got it from Price after he called Price and Soap while they were at the Boneyard. Good thing that he killed Shepherd.

He decided to burn the photo as he didn’t need a reminder of his face anywhere in his old home. But he kept the knife that he used to kill Shepherd.

After he went out of the attic, he took the photo of him, Price, Soap and Ghost together after their mission and placed it in his backpack.

“ _Soap… I’ll go to my home now, I’ll become a hero. A hero who will become_ _the_ _symbol of hope for the people, and the symbol of terror for villains_.” He said to himself, tearing up.

After he finished packing his belonging in his house, he decided to go to a café to get rid of his sleepiness for a few more hours. It was noon when he finished packing up, so he thought that he’d sleep later when the sun set or near sunset.

* * *

“ _Welcome to Rhine Café- Hey, Zu_!”

“ _Olivia, long time no see. How are you doing_?”

“ _I’m good as usual, how about you, Zu?_ ”

“ _I’m a little bit sleepy -okay maybe not just a little bit. I just want to visit my favorite café before I go home._ ” Izuku said to Olivia.

“ _So, what’s your order, Mr. I come from another world?_ ” she asked.

“ _Just a black coffee. By the way, how are you holding up this past year?_ ” Izuku said as he sat on a table near the counter.

“ _I’m mostly okay, although the news about WW3 worried me,_ _we’ve never got in between a fight here. And Margaret isn’t too concerned. Although Valerie was really concerned about you. Hearing that you were hiding somewhere really made her fiery personality_ _really show itself_.” Olivia giggled at the memory.

Olivia Silence was the owner of Rhine Café, she has chin length dark brown hair cut in a bob cut style with some strands that looked like feathers at first glance. She had light brown eyes and wore circular glasses. She was currently wearing a white shirt with an image of a great horned owl printed on it, a green knee-length skirt and an apron with the same great horned owl picture and then the café’s logo printed on.

When they finished their small talk, a girl around 3 or 4 years younger than Izuku came out with a black coffee. She had ash blonde hair that was tied in short twin ponytails. She wore a T-shirt that had the word “Ifrit” written on it in a fiery font. She also wore a patterned white, orange and black skirt with orange on the inside and white and black on the outside forming crossing rectangles pattern.

Izuku himself was currently wearing his usual white T-shirt with the word “T-Shirt” printed on it, he also wore a pair of jeans pants and his red high tops. He began to adopt Price’s style by wearing boonie hats occasionally and wearing utility belts. His hair now reached his shoulders and if not moved or combed his right eye would have been covered by his hair.

That eye that had a vertical scar from above his eyebrow to just above his cheek, almost touching it.

“ _Hey there, Val. How’re you holding up? Still like to burn your projects?_ ” Izuku greeted his friend. She slightly reminded him of Kac-Bakugou, but she’s not too brash. Just generally noisy. Other than that, she’s quite friendly if you know her.

Valerie pouted at Izuku’s snark. “ _I haven’t_ _burnt any of my new builds thank you very much_.”

“ _Including that new flamethrower on your back?_ ” Izuku snorted at the reminder of where Valerie got the nickname “Ifrit” from; Her hobby with anything flammable and her passion in chemistry and engineering, plus her clumsiness with all three of them combined. “ _I’m joking, I’m joking. Mostly…_ ”

On that, Valerie lightly punched Izuku’s shoulder that caused a small bit of his coffee to spill on his right hand.

“ _Fuck. Ouch, that’s hot_.” Izuku instinctively cursed. Which gave him a scolding from Olivia.

He apologized soon after. Forgetting for one moment that a child was still there.

At the time he finished his coffee and their small talk, it was almost sunset. So, he said goodbye to them and took a photo with them as a reminder.

They were two of the few civilian friends that he had there. Since he rarely went out of the HQ or his house. Hell, even his education was mostly online schooling.

He was wondering about his graduation paper though, would a paper from 2017 get accepted? (It would) Or would he have to go back to Aldera? Well, it’s a problem for future Izuku. After he arrived at his bedroom, he immediately let himself fall into the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

[The next day, 11:00 A.M]

Izuku was standing in front of a bulky looking gateway. With Ghost, Nikolai, Yuri and Kamarov by his side. He was facing the people who decided to stay there. As well as the personnel from the SAS, MI5 and MI6, and scientists who were overseeing the upgraded prototype of the portal device.

It was breathtaking for Izuku, he was finally able to go home, back to his mom, Auntie Mitsuki, Uncle Masaru, and Katsuki.

Katsuki… “ _Let’s see if you’ve changed after all of this time I’m missing_.” He thought.

He watched the last batch of the new 141, _his 141_ went into the portal straight into the new 141 HQ that was just finished building the main building and the airfield around 2 months ago.

“ _It’s been a long time for both of us. I felt so woeful to see you going back home._ ” Price said, Izuku could only give a teary smile.

“ _I know, Price… It’s been an honor to fight alongside you_ _. Dad_.” Izuku replied, and then more tears flew out of his eyes. Not quite the Midoriya tears, far from it. but it’s still quite a lot. “ _And Soap… I’m sorry I_ _couldn’t save him._ ”

“ _It’s okay, Evergreen. It’s alright, you don’t need to apologize_.” Price squatted down and squeezed Izuku’s shoulder.

“ _You have my deepest condolences, young man._ ” Macmillan added. A tone of sadness could be heard from him. “ _He’ll be remembered as a hero of_ _both the former SAS and the 141_ ”

“ _Thank you… I know that sometimes you can’t save everyone. But_ _I’ll have to do my best to save as many people as I can_.” Izuku said with sadness, then determination.

“ _And Yuri… I know why you decided to come with me. You don’t need to do this, you already done us a good favor by helping clearing our names_.” Izuku just received a nod from that. He saw a hint of guilt still plastered on Yuri’s face.

“ _Ready to go, son?_ ” Price asked as Izuku looked at the white-purple portal that was opened in the middle of the gateway.

“ _Yeah…_ _I’m just really happy to finally get home_.” Izuku said as he wiped his eyes from tears.

“ _Don’t be too reckless out there._ _And please try not to die this time_.” Price pats Izuku’s fluffy hair for the last time as he stood up.

“ _I won’t. You should worry about yourself, old man. You almost died more times than I_ _had._ ” Izuku replied with a smile.

Izuku and his men walked into the portal. Before he went through, he tipped his boonie hat and said goodbye to Price.

“ _Goodbye, Captain Price._ ”

“ _Goodbye, Captain Midoriya_.” Price nodded.

“ _Come visit sometimes if you can_.”

“ _Heh, I doubt they_ _would allow me to. I have so many things to do._ ”

* * *

[Musutafu, April 8th 2318\. Somewhere near Dagobah Beach]

After Izuku, Ghost, Yuri, Nikolai, and Kamarov walked out of the portal, the portal vanished and left no trace of its existence. And now from this day Izuku is back in his old world. It’s time for him along with the rest of the 141 to continue their legacy here, now as a hero agency that operates more like a Private Military Company.

There will be a lot of work for Izuku to do, but he was reminded that he didn’t have to do it alone. Ghost and his friends were there with him.

They walked out of the hangar where the portal was in to their not-so-hidden base and looked around. Their base was near the sea on a pretty secluded area. Enough to not raise suspicion of a portal suddenly appearing and public enough for it to be known as a hero agency building.

If said hero agency had an airfield, hangars, docks, and everything a military company would need. It was afternoon at the moment and conveniently the same day as the day in Ghost’s universe. They found out that their portal’s time calibration device was calibrated to the same time as this universe’s London. So that means that he still had 10 more months before the U.A entrance exam.

They met some of his men in front of a campfire near the runway to warm themselves up and have some time to see the night sky. The men they met then stood up and saluted them as they saw them, and Izuku returned the gesture.

As they walked to the main building, which has barracks, armory and command center in it, they were greeted by an energetic music that was sung by Sabaton.

Wait, Sabaton hadn’t released any song about Bismarck.

“ _Ah… about that, some Russians messed with the time calibration and browsed the internet in year 2020. Some songs that existed in the 2010s there don’t exist here_.” An American 141 soldier on the campfire said.

Izuku just facepalmed at that. “ _I swear if they do another unsupervised experiment again, I’ll make them clean the_ _bathrooms for an entire month._ ”

“ _Also, Sergeant, it’s quite a nice base you got here_.” Izuku looked around to see the rest of the base with a smile.

“ _Yes, it is. We can even make our own ammunitions and weapons in this base. The Russian scientist wannabes you have here already made 2 new ammo types._ ” The soldier said.

“ _For bloody real?_ ” Ghost said in astonishment. Someone whistled in the background. “ _They really invested a lot after that war, huh?_ ”

“ _Well, this is mostly from all of us, since this is our new start to continue our job as the 141. Also, we’ll start a new life here_.” An Australian Staff Sergeant said.

They continued their walk to the command center to discuss their work in the “Quirkyverse” as they call it.

As they arrived, they each sat on their respective seats with Izuku in the Captain position.

“ _So, for starters, we’ll work as a_ _“hero agency_ _”. So, as far as I know, containment is prioritized over killing. But we also function like a PMC. At least from what_ _I’ve heard. So, we’ll have less paperwork if we set a dangerous target as “Kill on Sight”. Like the Hero Killer for example. Ghost here already negotiated with the police force, the government and JSDF and he managed to avoid any unneeded attention from the HPSC to let us operate independently_.”

“ _Also_ _, where’s this base built exactly_?” He said as he looked at the map.

“ _North of Dagobah Municipal Beach, Mustafar_.” A French soldier said. He received a glare from Izuku, which combined with his battle scars looked quite scary even for hardened soldiers. “ _Uhm… Are you okay, Cap?_ ”

“ _First, It’s Musutafu, second, that’s close to my old home_.” Izuku stated flatly. “ _No wonder I_ _could smell a faint_ _hint of junk._ ”

“ _So, anything else you need to tell me? Oh yeah. What about the new ammunition types?_ ” Izuku asked not to a specific person.

“ _Ah, one is a cryogenic bullet, called “Helheim” bullets. The other one is an amped up incendiary bullets called “Pyrotheum” bullets._ ” Viktor said. He was one of the people who suggested the creation of those bullets. One for detaining. . .difficult villains. And the other was for taking criminals with regenerative quirks.

“ _Other than that, nothing more than checking out everything at our disposal, Captain Midoriya._ ” Viktor added. Izuku and Ghost nodded in return.

“ _Alright, get back to work,_ _comrades_.” Izuku said in a stern tone as he stood up from his chair. “ _Looks like_ _most of you have some work to do_.”

A choir of “Yes, sir.” Echoed in the room, then the room emptied and only Izuku and Ghost are left.

“ _Are you alright,_ _Mate?_ ” Ghost asked as he noticed the distant look on Izuku’s face.

“ _Yeah, I just miss my mom. I originally planning on continue working overnight. But, after hearing that we’re in Musutafu, I_ _have to visit her or even move there_.” Izuku replied.

Ghost offered him to do the paperwork for him, and let Izuku take some rest for at least a week. Izuku was surprised by the offer, and asked Ghost if he’s sure about it.

“ _A-are you sure, mate? I don’t_ _really want to burden you_.”

“ _I’m sure, Cap. You need to take it_ _easier, you’re the youngest member here. I can handle most of the work_.”

“ _Thank you, Ghost_.” Izuku said quietly. And then silence filled the room.

“ _So, you said your home is in Musutafu, right_?” Ghost broke the silence.

“ _Да. Why?_ ” Izuku replied weakly.

“ _I can take you to your home, if you_ _could show me the way_.” Ghost patted Izuku’s shoulder as he suggested it.

“ _Sounds like a plan_.” Izuku agreed with a nod.

* * *

[Midoriya Residence, Same Night]

Inko was having a dinner with the Bakugous. Since Izuku was missing, Katsuki began to visit Inko often and help her whenever he could. With his parents coming a few times like tonight.

He was reluctant at first, but as Izuku’s missing case went cold, he became devoted to change for the better and be the hero Izuku want him to be. Coming to Inko’s apartment was a routine for him at this point.

When he told Inko that he bullied Izuku ever since they were 4 almost 5, Inko forgave him for at least trying to atone for what he had done. And if Izuku ever came back, he has- will apologize to him. But she didn’t specify when, so he would apologize when he was comfortable with it.

It also leaded to his therapy sessions and later on his whole family, as he found out that his mother’s behavior is not normal and is almost considered abusive and violent.

The dinner was silent. It was originally planned as a distraction for Inko from feeling devastated that his baby boy was possibly dead. After his case went cold after just under a year of him missing, Inko started stress eating again, and it made Mitsuki worried.

They ate in silence for a while, and then Inko started a conversation by asking Katsuki. “So, Katsuki, you want to go to U.A?”

“Yeah, I am. I will be a hero that the nerd Izu want me to be. The greatest hero ever. The hero that saved everyone with a smile.” Katsuki answered. He never called Izuku “Deku” after he apologized to Inko. It was quite hard to do, but it was easier to do than not calling his mother “Hag”.

 _“Welp, there goes the distraction plan_ _”_ Mitsuki thought.

As Inko opened her mouth to say something, the doorbell rang, interrupting their conversation.

“I’ll get the door.” Katsuki said as he stood up from his chair to get whoever the fuck interrupted their dinner.

Katsuki opened the door to reveal the person- er, people- standing in front of the door. One was a scary fucker wearing a skull mask and a sunglass _at night_ and headphones on his head. He was wearing a military themed jacket with ziplines on the arms. And his pants had a winter camo pattern. He also wore what definitely looks like a bulletproof vest.

And the other person, who was standing in front of the man… Katsuki was surprised to see him. He wore the same jacket and vest as Skull Face, but he wore a black combat T-shirt under all of that and his pants were white. He also wore a boonie hat and a pair of red combat shoes.

But the face of said person was the most surprising of it all. It was D-Izuku.

"So... You're not dead." Katsuki said, not sure how to start their conversation.

"... wish I was." Izuku replied, also not knowing what to say. He wasn’t expecting Katsuki to be in his mom’s apartment.

"What happened, Izu?" Katsuki asked. Then silence loomed the atmosphere. It was quite uncomfortable, and awkward.

"T-that felt weird."

"You're making it feel weird. Nerd." Katsuki said, he was totally not holding his tears. Not at all, he got dust on his eyes. He also didn’t notice that Izuku was smiling at him.

As they’re having their awkward conversation, the parents are waiting for Katsuki to come back and tell them who’s on the door.

“What’s taking him so long?” Mitsuki said. “He hasn’t usually taken this long to answer someone at the door, he usually just opens the door and yells at me.”

As Mitsuki said that, Katsuki called Inko to come to the door. Saying that someone important was asking for her. Inko looked at Mitsuki and Masaru, the former gestured her head to the door’s direction.

When Inko saw who’s on the door, especially the one who was right in front of Katsuki. She hugged Izuku like he’d vanish as soon as she released him.

“IZUKU!! I missed you so much! Are you okay? Where have you been? How did you return?” Inko asked Izuku, and more questions escaped her mouth until Izuku returned the hug. His hug was powerful, but also soft and warm.

“Don’t worry, mom. I am here.” Izuku soothed his crying mom, while he’s also shedding tears. Although he didn’t cry as much anymore since his induction to the 141.

After his mother calmed down, which taking a lot quicker than he’d expected, he released his hug and turned to Inko then to Ghost.

“Um, mom. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Simon Riley, but please call him Ghost.” Izuku pointed his hand at Ghost.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I see that Captain Midoriya has such a lovely mother.” Ghost said in Japanese with his British accent still apparent.

 _“Captain Midoriya_ _?”_ Inko thought as she wondered why a new hero who worked both at underground and spotlight called her son “Captain”. She stored that question for later as Izuku talked to Ghost like someone who was talking to their older sibling. A smile formed on her face.

“Say, Ghost-san-.”

“Please, drop the honorific. Don’t need to be formal with me.”

“Alright then. Ghost, would you like to eat dinner with us?” Inko asked. Bakugou already left them a while ago as he thought that he wasn’t needed there.

Ghost threw a wordless question to Izuku. He just smiled and _oh goddamnit, it’s the same smile as the one he used when he declared that Ghost is a part of his family._

“Just accept it, we still have plenty of times. _Besides, Mom would go into Mama Bear mode when she learned_ _anything about your past_ _._ ” Izuku said, with the last sentence in English. Probably so Inko wouldn’t catch any of it. But oh boy did he underestimated Inko’s motherly instinct and her language skill.

As they got in with Izuku’s backpack and luggage in tow, Inko went ahead of them to prepare more food for Izuku and Ghost.

Inko had just finished preparing their dinner when the two put down Izuku’s belongings on the door to his room. There were exactly 6 chairs on the dining table, enough for all of them to eat dinner. Izuku sat opposite of Inko and beside Ghost.

Izuku saw Ghost hesitated for a bit, before he took deep breathes and took off his headgears. Slowly but surely, he took off his balaclava after his sunglasses and headphone. As Ghost finished taking off his skull balaclava, Izuku gave him a smile.

“ _For the record, I still won’t_ _just take off my mask around strangers._ _But this is an exception_.” Ghost muttered to Izuku. who just shrugged at it and said “ _You’ll eventually get used to it, Ghost. Your mask is quite suspicious for people who don’t know you. They’d think you’re a villain._ ”

Ghost just gave Izuku his okay-sure thing looks, and they ate their diner in silence until Katsuki broke the ice by asking Izuku. “Hey nerd. Where’d you gone to?”

Izuku tensed for a split second and then relaxed immediately. Already reminded himself about Katsuki changing for the better and him had went through worse. Began his explanation. “Before I explain my… situation. Let me introduce my friend. His name is Simon Riley, but as you’ve probably heard from me, he usually called Ghost. He’s one of the people who took care of me when I’m gone. He’s a soldier of Task Force 141 as a Lieutenant. Also, any and all information that will be said here will not come out of this room.”

Inko, Mitsuki, Masaru and Katsuki all nodded in agreement. Izuku smiled in satisfaction

“As for where I was in this past almost two years. I was sent to London, England, by a portal quirk. Not only has it sent me all the way to the other side of the Earth, I was sent to the year 2016 of another world. A world where instead of quirks existing to cause a hundred-year long war, there was an ultranationalist party emerging in Russia that sparked WW3.”

Izuku moved on and explained how he was initially a strategist for the 141 in exchange for his trans dimensional refugee status ( _a made-up status_ ) and for all of his paperwork and light training with the 141. But then because of an unfortunate circumstance he volunteered to become a field combatant to help them more directly. And their battle against the terrorist party when they’re basically a PMC and Wanted criminals in the eyes of the government, until the clearance of their names and Izuku’s therapy following the end of the war.

“So, that’s basically it.” Izuku said after he explained his story. It took him more than 10 minutes to explain everything to them. “I’ve had quite a lot of PTSD-induced panic attacks since then but now I have less and less episodes. Now, it’s only triggered in a very specific circumstance.”

Everyone on the small dining table grimaced a bit when they hear Izuku was an active combatant, but there was also relief that he was still alive and with them now. Then, everyone went silent again as they don’t know what to say to lift the mood.

The rest of the night was as uneventful as expected. Other than some small talk between them and Katsuki being curious on what Izuku brought with him, everything was as normal as it could be. Ghost went back to the base shortly after the dinner. The Bakugous followed shortly after.

Izuku went to unpack his belongings in his bedroom, he had told Ghost that he’s okay with unpacking it himself. besides, the work in the base was still a lot. And Izuku don’t want to give his Lieutenant even more work. He took in the sight of his room for the first time in almost two years.

“Wow… I was a huge fanboy, wasn’t I?” He said as he dropped the first duffle bag near his wardrobe. Realizing that his All Might posters are a bit… underwhelming for him now.

After he saw and experienced the horror of WW3.

He decided to not delve into that mess now, and chosen to focus on unpacking instead. As Izuku unpacked his clothes, Inko went into his bedroom. “Izuku, do you need any help?” Inko asked.

“Sure, mom. I’d appreciate it, but leave that large rectangular green crate to me.” Izuku said without stopping his unpacking. He was done when his mother moved the last bag sans the aforementioned green crate.

He also carefully removed most of his All Might posters, keeping the collector’s edition and other hero posters that he liked. And he replaced some of the posters with his after-mission photos and posters of guns and blueprints of this world’s support item plans. He also installed a gun rack on a wall near his bed.

Inko also finished helping Izuku unpacked his belongings, and all that’s left were the green crate that Izuku specifically said to not touch.

“Um… right. Mom, before I tell you what’s in that crate, promise me you won’t freak out, okay?” Izuku nervously scratched the back of his head.

“If you say so, Izuku…” his mom said, uncertain with what to expect just by his nervous stature and voice.

He nodded and brought in his green crate. It was quite a large crate, and heavy as well. He placed it near his bed where he installed the gun racks for easy access. And looked at his mom again before he unlocked the two clips at the front side of the crate and flipped it open.

As he opened it, Inko almost freaked out if Izuku didn’t convince her tell her to calm down again and he explained that he has a reason to have it with him. “Mom, I’m a captain, and it won’t hurt to be too cautious. Besides, I always have at least my 5-7 with me.”

Inside the crate was an M4A1 complete with SOPMOD kit and four extra magazines and a crate of ammunition. Under the rifle compartment was another compartment with a Glock 18, a flashlight and a box of 9mm ammo.

* * *

After he had explained thoroughly (again) why exactly he needs two (four, if you include the FN Five-seven and combat knife on his belt) weapons with him, he was left alone to have some privacy.

His bedroom, that once was an All Might shrine, now has transformed into a mix of a hero otaku’s and a hardened soldier’s room. Well, the soldier part is minor but it’s still there.

He looked at the night sky from his bedroom window. The sky only had the brightest of stars that shone through the light pollution of the city. At least it was a bit better than London, considering Musutafu was a less populated area that was remnants of the Dawn of Quirks era that hadn’t gotten any renovation ever since.

He wasn’t even that tired yet because time zones are a thing and it messes with his perception of time. Especially since it was probably still afternoon in England. Because of that, Izuku just decided to boot up his laptop that was surely counted as ancient era tech that somehow still worked better than most gaming laptops from this world.

And thanks to the Russian’s idea to separate their actual portal and the “entertainment” device, Izuku had collected quite a lot of games and music from the 2020 of the MWverse.

Most if not all of them were thankfully singleplayer so there wouldn’t be any terrible repercussion from it.

Hopefully

Izuku got out of his musing by a research complete notification from his game. Just in time, he really needed a dyson sphere for his next plan. Then, he got interrupted by a phone call from one of his men from the Loyalist army.

Looking at the name, he picked up the call and put it on speaker. And he picked up the call with one of his ‘I’m too occupied on something’ voice. “ _Ч_ _то_ _блять_?”

“ _Ah, captain. I was wondering if you’re already sleeping or not_.” The loyalist said.

“ _No, I’m not that sleepy yet, thanks to the caffeine you gave me a few hours ago. What do you need, Boris?_ ” Izuku replied, eyes still glued to his game.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _Sure…_ ”

“ _Grea-_ “

“ _If you want to clean 100m 2 of the beach around the base by yourself_ _._ ” Izuku quickly interrupted. He doesn’t want anyone unqualified to work with genes and quirks before they properly learn about them. He didn’t want another lab disaster happening anytime soon. No, ever.

He actually planned to clean the beach, since the smell was bothering him ever since he stepped out of the portal. But since the first people who got there almost a year early were the Russians, they know about the location better, and know well how many trashes there were.

He can almost feel the engineer’s itch to reuse the free parts.

Izuku put his phone back down after he hung up the call, and tried to sleep more. Thanks to the caffeine wearing down he actually can go to sleep now.

Deep down, his hero nerd self that he still preserved until now was excited on the premise of meeting a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Chapter 4 is still in the process of writing the 1st 1K words (Unlike the last 3) so... If the next one isn't published at 25th of next month that means I'm still stuck at that chapter
> 
> And I realized that I typed the wrong month (at 1st publishing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you who celebrate it. And happy holiday for the rest of us who don't
> 
> Stay safe in this trying times. I hope 2020 will be at least a bit better for all of us

Early Sunday morning has arrived on Musutafu, Japan. The birds had awoken from their sleep long before Izuku’s alarm turned on. Izuku woke up with the tune of “красная армия всех сильней” by Lyube, he managed to program his other alarm that’s not an All Might alarm to play that song every 5 A.M. Izuku groaned as he popped his joints and only gave a flat smile to the new day.

Yes, he’s excited to meet Snipe and getting a gun license before he even get his provisional license. But… he also was not looking forward to possibly deal with his almost 3 centuries old middle school graduation documents, and then the possibility of having to attend Aldera again.

Nope, he’d rather try to beat Nezu in chess than being surrounded by quirkist kids again. And yes, he knew its weird calling people his age “kids”. But eh, they’re all still children nonetheless.

He looked at his computer screen near his bed to check on his E-mail. And he was greeted by the sight of an E-mail from U.A, which the contents said that his 2017 graduation certificate is somehow still eligible for registering at U.A. So, thankfully no Aldera for him. He just needed to officially drop out of that hellhole of a school sometime next week.

Izuku finally went out of his bedroom to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. After a couple of days trying to adjust back to Japan’s time, he finally got a really good night’s sleep without having to be sleep deprived to fall asleep at night (day for England).

“Oh, Izuku, Good Morning.” Inko greeted him as he entered the kitchen, smiling to him.

“Good morning, mom.” Izuku returned the smile.

“You seem happier than yesterday. Did you have enough sleep?”

“Yeah… thankfully. Hopefully today won’t be as bad as yesterday.”

“Izu dear, since when did you have that scar on your right eye?” Inko stopped her cooking to check her son’s eye. He just shaved his hair the day after his return. Including his bangs, and now his shrapnel scar is completely out in the open.

Izuku instinctively covered his right eye with his hand. “That day we got betrayed by Shepherd.” He explained as short as possible. Not wanting to have another restless night again.

Maybe this is the reason he had a bad mood these past 3 days… he wasn’t so sure. There were more important things he had to do. Getting his gun license until he got his provisional license and a carry license for everyday use.

After Izuku made his coffee, he helped his mom to prepare for breakfast and told his mom that he’ll go to his base to take a gun license along with the non-combatant people in his battalion.

“Izuku… are, are you sure you need this?” Inko asked Izuku with worry.

Izuku knows that his mother will worry about him, especially about his safety. Even though he already told her that he’s now practically a war veteran and probably has more battlefield experience than most heroes. But he kept his sigh internal. “Mom, I’m the leader of a battalion-sized military unit that turned into a hero agency now. I need to be able to use my self-defense weapon legally.” He then looked to the floor, just realized how different his world is compared to the world he’d left. “There’s nowhere truly safe. Just given the fact that we’re training what basically counts as child soldiers. Since there are so many super powered criminals out there.” Izuku said matter-of-factly.

“Besides… I don’t know if I can do other jobs as good as being a soldier. Or being a hero, for the closest comparison.” Izuku then looked at his mom with a small smile. “At least I can do is to protect you with my battle knowledge.”

“Okay, if it makes you happy.” Inko sighed. Even though she fears for her son’s safety like any good parent, his happiness is more important for her.

“Thanks, mom.”

[Same day, 10:25 AM. TF141 HQ]

Izuku arrived at his (It’s still unreal for him, having his own “hero” team even before becoming a hero) headquarter complex. This complex is the most complete one in terms of buildings and areas out of the other bases like the one in Hosu or Yokohama. Some small-time local heroes with ranged offensive quirks also sometimes use the training ground here that’s called “The Pit”.

Izuku went straight to The Pit and he immediately saw the 141’s support engineers and field medics are gathering there with Snipe already on the viewing area of The Pit.

“Oh, captain. You’re here.” Boris said as he noticed Izuku walking towards them.

“As I promised. So, is everyone here? I see that we have some unfamiliar faces.” Izuku said as he looked around him. Just as he’d said, there were some personnel with visible indicators of quirks. Meaning that they had just received some new personnel from this world.

One of them is a woman with wavy green hair that reaches her crocodile tail. She has yellow eyes that have reptile-like pupils and she has elf-like pointy ears instead of human ears. She currently wore the standard medic’s uniform with the 141 armband on her left arm. Above her right breast pocket, she has a name tag with her name “Mizumi Tokage” embroidered on it. (Note 1)

Izuku walked towards the viewing area and called in English at Ghost. “ _Ghost! Is everything set?_ ”

“ _Everything is set, operational, and ready for testing, Captain. You can go ahead and show them how to do it._ ” Ghost answered with a thumb up.

Snipe double checked the system for the customized firearm license exam program for people who will be using it in public areas without being a hero, a police officer or being in the military. Granted, the 141 is one of the few dozen hero agencies in the world that also doubles as a private military company. But some of the non-combatant and most of the medic units that they employ also works as a field combatant from time to time in some especially dangerous situation. Thus, the need of a gun license for each and every one of them.

Then he heard a child’s voice called out to Ghost, who was currently standing on his right. “ _Ghost! Is everything set?_ ”

He was surprised on how a kid _(That’s definitely a kid’s voice, right?)_ got into this place before Ghost answered the kid’s question. Then he got even more confused. _“Why did Ghost call him Cap?”_ Snipe thought.

Curiosity took the better of him, and he looked at the person who asked Ghost earlier. He analyzed the kid. His assumption was correct. It’s a boy. Likely supposedly in 15 to 16 years old. Middle School Student.

“Hey, Ghost, why’d ya call the kid earlier Captain?” Snipe asked. He can see Ghost quirk an eyebrow to him before he gestured his hand at the kid and him. Seemingly having a silent conversation.

After the kid gave Ghost a nod and went to The Pit’s starting position, Ghost explained that the kid is the captain of the Task Force 141 and the actual leader of the PM-HA, while Ghost is acting as the owner of the hero agency.

[S.S.D.D]

“Alright, Captain, you can choose your weapon from the crates over there. And after you’re ready, you can run past the gate to start the timer.”

“We’ve modified this arena to fit the requirement for this exam. There are 24 enemies and 6 civilians, and some of the enemy targets are moving. It is possible for a round to pierce something behind the target, so position yourself right to make sure you don’t hit any civilian behind the target. You’ll pass when you can finish the test within 45 seconds and not hit a civilian.”

“Thanks for the explanation, Ghost.” Izuku exclaimed as he grabbed an M4A1 and an M18 from the crates. They weren’t his favorite weapons but he used his P90 in The Pit 2 years ago. He wanted a new challenge.

He seamlessly drifted into a running stance. Pistol fully loaded and readied on his right hip. His rifle at the ready.

Izuku jogged into the first area. 3 targets immediately appeared and he immediately shot one behind the barrel, then the next one behind the wooden window prop and he sidestepped to the third one on the center of the 1st area.

As he entered the 2nd area 3 more targets immediately popped up. _“One civilian on the left moving to the center, 2 targets on the right.”_ He mumbled under his breath as he quickly shot the target on the center twice. One on the head and one on the stomach area. and the rightmost target was hit by a burst fire of 3 bullets from Izuku’s rifle. (Note 2)

After running through the rest of the course _(and throwing a few flash bangs)_ Izuku had ended up with 18.26 seconds. Matching Soap’s best time with his M1911, the only difference was he used a rifle and pistol instead of just using a pistol.

“Hell yeah. _That’s_ how you do it. Amazing work, captain.” Ghost’s sidekick who was tasked to man The Pit’s mechanisms said.

Izuku walked out of the Pit to watch the rest of his men take the exam was met by Snipe. His face was covered behind his mask but the verdette had a guess on why he wanted to talk with him.

“So… I heard from Ghost that yer the capn.”

“Yes, why?” Izuku raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Why didn’t ya just take the hero license exam immediately instead? I see yer more proficient at handling a weapon than other most older heroes with their quirks.”

Izuku was taken aback by that, but he quickly covered it with an explanation with a sigh. “Snipe sir, I maybe more experienced than most low-ranking Pro Heroes. But I’m more battle oriented than the more important matters; saving civilians, comforting them after apprehending villains, self-restraint, and so on. I still need education on that matter. Also, doesn’t the hero license exam have an age limit?”

The cowboy hero seemed to accept his reason. “Well, it’s true in most cases. But, don’t cha still need to be an active combat personnel on the field?” he asked back.

It’s true, there are some cases where someone who were just a teenager attended a full hero license exam, but all of them are mostly people with a complex intelligence quirk that also affected their mental age progression.

“If my team is needed, yes.”

“Then, I think it’s safer for ya to at least to take a provisional hero license exam. There’s one in June, and yer agency can register you for it. Usually only hero high schools who can register their class for it, but sometimes a pro hero or a pro hero agency can register someone with a… special case. Such as a child with a much-needed quirk to help heroes. Or someone who needs other people’s quirks for their own quirk to function properly. I think yer case can be included as such.” Snipe explained.

Izuku mulled over the choice in silence _(save for the gunshot noises in the background.)_ After a few moments, he chose to take the license exam in June.

On the end of the day, he left the HQ with Brian and his engineering team to the trash beach. He already has his public gun license ready to be merged with his provisional license later on at June. Now, the things he needed to do were only to train his body further, study for U.A, and clean that beach. Thankfully he’s not alone on the last matter.

 _“You see anything of use in here?”_ Izuku asked to his favorite engineer.

 _“Almost everything, Captain. All of us can recycle the metal pieces here. The rest can go to the junkyard. And buy new materials.”_ Brian answered enthusiastically.

Seriously, he already thinking that everyone in the support department is a bunch of lunatics.

Izuku rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and jumped to climb the first trash pile he saw. _“Come on, boys. Everything here is up for grabs!”_ He said as he climbed the junk mountain arriving at the top. The sun setting behind him.

This was his first true step to become the “First” truly quirkless hero in his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)This is an excuse to put more Arknights cameos into my fic, this one is Gavial
> 
> 2)Skipping this because I forget how the rest popped up and this is getting late.
> 
> Also, about him being the "first" quirkless hero. He'll be the one who will be openly say he's quirkless, and a local. Not an extradimensional
> 
> Also in-universe canon: the people from the CoD universe has the same durability as the people in MHA universe
> 
> Thanks to [PoeticHopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticHopper/pseuds/PoeticHopper) for Beta-reading and editing this fic


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're entering canon
> 
> and destroy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't able to publish this chapter last month because of end semester test
> 
> Here's a double length chapter
> 
> _different language_  
>  _Emphasize or thinking_  
>  **All Might**  
>  Normal

It had been a slow week for Izuku.

Between some light paperwork, supervising the elemental bullet creation, supervising Boris when he’s experimenting with the Cryotheum formula to fill a grenade, cleaning up that trash-filled beach, and training for the provisional license exam, it was overall quite boring. Especially when there were no other YouTube videos to listen to besides hero related videos.

Past him would be listening to an All Might playlist, but past him wouldn’t have a lot of paperwork to fill to begin with… or having diminished hero-worship into just a regular hero nerd who has less time to analyze heroes.

Unfortunately, he had something else to do today.

He was currently walking to Aldera Middle School, the one place he despised as much- or even more than Favela. Mostly because of how much quirk and hereditary mutations related types of discrimination happened in there. He once witnessed a girl with a quirk that morphed her body into an anthropomorphic tiger, which got her bullied for having said quirk. And for the Quirkless, Izuku witnessed them all firsthand.

He didn’t even know why he was still a student in Aldera even after he went missing for 2 years, his mom probably didn’t know that Aldera had been one of the many factors that lead to Katsuki’s ego which bled into his overall personality.

Izuku’s walk was interrupted by a roadblock caused by a rampaging with a size-related quirk causing a massive amount of property damage on a railway. From what people said he was a purse snatcher who was running away from the heroes who were pursuing him.

Death Arms had caught a fallen part of the electric railway, while Backdraft put a barricade between the fight and the watching civilians. Izuku watched the fight from the edge of Backdraft’s barricade.

_“Seriously? Purse snatching?”_ He internally cringed. He then heard Kamui Wood’s dramatically talking about ultimate evil, which is a bit dramatic for a purse snatcher. Izuku grabbed his notebook from… somewhere, and his mind raced a mile per minute while his mouth quietly spewed out a coherent strategy on how the three heroes could defeat the villain.

“You seem to know a lot about heroes, kid. Are you a hero-taku?” A person with star-like spikes on his head asked.

“Eh… kind of. I just like analyzing.” Izuku answered shortly.

“Canyon Cannon!”

As Kamui wound his super move another Hero interrupted Kamui Woods and then a gigantic woman suddenly appeared and drop kicked the giant purse snatcher. . . which led to him dropping on the ground destroying the railway even further.

Izuku noted down some of his real-time analysis about the debuting heroine Mt. Lady in his notebook. Noting that she needs more control and less brute force to lower the risk of harming nearby civilians. He also wrote some of his theories on her quirk, and the extent of all possibilities available to them.

All of the male spectators were awestruck by Mt. Lady’s appearance. Mt. Lady successfully captured the villain (by stealing Kamui’s spotlight) and basked in all the attention she received. All while Izuku finished his notes on Mt. Lady. “If she’d have been a bit more careful there would have been less property damage.” He mumbled.

He continued to walk towards Aldera middle school as the road was cleared. He hoped that at least he could get some fun scaring his past classmates.

* * *

09:12:51 Aldera High

Apparently, the headmaster wasn’t available until later. So, here he was. Stuck inside his old classroom with a bunch of kids who haven’t seen the worst the world could have offered. He could just go to the roof and wait there. But he wanted to mess with his past classmates first. Does this mean he’s petty? _Hell yes_. Does he care? _Hell no_. He calmly opened his hero notebook and refined his on-the-fly analysis.

One of Katsuki’s lackeys noticed him in the classroom not wearing the school uniform. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a small “Combat Shirt” text in kanji printed on his left pec. He also wore dark grey pants with a belt around his waist that had some pouches attached to it. They assumed that they contained tools, little did he know, they also contain two cryo grenades (The early “Beta” version), 1 mag each of cryo and capture ammo for his FN 5-7, and a pack of cigars. He also brought his FN 5-7 on a holster on his right leg, concealed under a belt pouch.

“Hey, Deku. You’re back, eh? I heard you’ve come back home a week ago. You fuckin scared of coming here?”

It causes the majority of the students to look at the now filled desk. And murmurs began to fill the classroom.

Izuku blinked at the slight annoyance. He wore his best annoyed/intimidating face and slowly glanced at “Fingers” straight in the eyes. The scar on his right eye plus the look of someone who has seen a lot of horrible things combined made the results more effective. Also considering that the average middle schoolers haven’t experienced the receiving end of a villain attack or in his case, a world war. Fingers took a step back while another lackey beside him slowly started shaking. While the rest of the class had quieted down.

He internally smiled at the reaction he got. He then answered flatly with a slightly gravelly voice. “No, I’m just busy.” And continued his revision.

“D…Deku, you look… different.” Fingers stuttered out.

“Thanks, it’s the Trauma™”  
  
“The w-what? What trauma could y-you possibly had gone th-“ Another more intense glare came from Izuku.

“ _You don’t want to know en_” Izuku said ominously. Fingers were about to ask him what he meant but then Starting bell rang.

He was “saved” by the teacher coming into the classroom. Well, not really saved. Just a little breathing room in between being the center of attention. He went back to opening his notebook and revising his analysis. While the teacher started to talk about their future careers.

“But I’m sure all of you want to be heroes, right?” The supposedly professional adult who taught the class threw the papers that he brought with him all over the front of the classroom and scattered them around the floor.

Chaos erupted, almost everyone showed off their quirks. From the mundane ones to the slightly flashier ones, and from the “normal” ones to the outright creepy ones. All except two people, one who didn’t even have one, and the other one was Katsuki.

“Yes yes settle down, all of you have amazing quirks. But using it on the school grounds is prohibited.” The teacher said, he actually didn’t really care about quirk usage laws.

“Hey, teach. Don’t lump me with all of these extras- “

**Click-Clack.**

The class suddenly went silent. All of the eyes initially looking at the teacher slowly turned their heads to the source of the noise. They saw Izuku calmly tucking something into a pouch on his belt.

Realizing the silence and the attention he gained, he scanned the room to see that everyone is looking at him. Then he returned to his relaxed position. “What?”

The entire classroom slowly turned their attention towards the person standing on the podium. Feeling frightened about what did he brought that made that noise. All except Katsuki, because he damn well knew what made that all too familiar noise.

“ _Damnit nerd, why do you bring that thing here?_ ”

“Oh, right. Midoriya is here. You haven’t filled this future plan pamphlet, and you need to catch up. But I doubt that you can do it in less than a year.” The teacher cockily said to Izuku.

He was about to answer his Teacher, but he was once again saved by another different interruption. This time it’s the principal. “Would Izuku Midoriya please come to my office?” The principal’s voice came out of a nearby intercom.

“Ah, sorry. I have an appointment with the principal.” Izuku stood up from his desk and went out of the classroom to meet the principal. As he closed the classroom door, he slowly let himself smirk. Damn the sensation of revenge felt better than shooting any kind of gun.

* * *

Izuku sat down in front of the principal. The sloth quirked man was still glued to his computer screen. From the reflection on his glasses, he was splitting the screen between actual principal work and social media. His cursor was on the social media window.

“Ah, Midoriya. May I know why you want to talk with me?” He said as he averted his eyes from the screen to Izuku. Izuku coughed, bringing the ashes, soot, and dusts his respiratory system filtered from all his time in the gun range and engineering lab out before speaking, voice clearer than before. “I want to drop out of this school.”

Izuku was expecting him to ask questions on why he wanted to drop out, or something else a principal would do in this situation. But instead, the man had the gall to smile. “Perfect.” He said as he searched for the required document.

Normally this kind of document requires a guardian’s signature. But by the look of things, he was eager to get rid of Izuku from the school. So, he didn’t really care about it.

Izuku filled the document and excused himself to exit the room. He was going to go to the HQ, but he decided that he’d grab food from the cafeteria and go to the roof instead. He sent a message to Katsuki and his hero agency.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki – Private Message

Izuku “Evergreen” Midoriya: Hey, Blasty. If you need me, I’m on the school roof.

Best PMC in the Multiverse

Cpt. Midoriya: I’m still at Aldera Jr. High. Going to have some time alone on the roof. I’ll be going to the HQ later in the afternoon. @Kemist Boris, please don’t burn/freeze half of the chemistry lab again.

Kemist: Don’t worry капитан. I’m not going to build another elemental grenade until you test the Beta version of the Cryo Grenade.

Izuku sighed after reading the last sentence. “Right, I still need to do a field test on those. Why did I agree to this?” he said as he switched the app to a hero news website.

He opened his notebook again to do a throughout analysis of the heroes he found online. Not only heroes, but he also analyzed some villains that appeared on the news, both the captured ones and the ones still roaming around freely. The difference between his hero analysis and villain analysis is the “Improvement” section is replaced by “Other Weaknesses”. Then, after a few minutes of writing, Izuku fell asleep.

* * *

15:36:05, Aldera High

The last school hour just finished. Katsuki was about to go home before he was reminded that D-the nerd went to the school roof a few hours ago. He hadn’t received any update from him, so he turned to the stairway going to the roof.

“Katsuki, where are you going?” he was stopped by one of his lackeys.

“I’m going to check on Midoriya.” He answered. “ _Calling him Midoriya feels really weird.”_

“Deku? Why do you care about him? He’s still the quirkless loser, doesn’t matter how s-scary he got.” Fingers said to him.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Katsuki dismissed them and went up the stairs to the roof. Which was unlocked, from the fact that Izuku can access it easily.

As he opened the door to the roof, _the very same roof where Izuku fell from and went missing almost 2 years ago_. He was greeted by the sight of Izuku resting on the roof railing. Some dark yellow-gray smoke periodically appeared around him.

_Wait, smoke?_

He scooted closer to the left of Izuku, and his hunch is correct. After seeing his fingers smoking near him (and immediately swatted it out of his hand as soon he noticed) he knew what it was.

“Oi, Nerd. Why are you smoking?”

Izuku exhaled a puff of smoke away from him as he sighed. Then he glanced at Katsuki. “Stress relief. I know it’s bad for health and a minor shouldn’t smoke. But someone would develop several habits they shouldn’t when stressed. Especially in a war.”

“Still, wouldn’t people notice your smell? Even though your school records don’t have underage smoking in them.” Katsuki questioned.

“Aw, you actually care about me.” Izuku said in a slightly mocking tone.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“I’m joking, kind of. For why I’m still doing it, I’m actually abusing my power thanks to my dad.” Izuku explained. “Even though I don’t have a quirk, I do have the required secondary powers of both mom and dad. This one I’m abusing, in particular, is the Pollution Filtering aspect of my dad’s quirk. I don’t know if I have a fire-resistant mouth, but I sure as hell won’t test that soon.”

“You can go ahead, Kat. I’ll finish this first.” Izuku waved off Katsuki to go home first.

* * *

Izuku was walking towards the 141 HQ using an alternate path. Whilst also reading a message from Ghost about a new case they’d handle.

The case was about Trigger; a quirk enhancing drug that revolved and was distributed around the underground. Their undercover informants from the underground in Yokohama and Nikolai on Hosu had found a known large distributor of trigger. While their chemical engineering team was assigned to learn the compound and try to reverse its effect to instead quickly weaken the quirk of a villain.

As he entered an underpass, he felt something bad would happen. He immediately pocketed his phone and un-clasped his sidearm and pressed himself against the wall. After a few moments, he heard a fluid moving at a very high speed. He grabbed one of the cryo grenades -the smaller pipe bomb design one- and pulled the pin with his other hand, ready to be thrown.

A mass of green sludge oozed out of the manhole cover in the middle of the underpass, the more that oozed out the faster its eyes and mouth formed on his “head” as the mass of sludge said, “I need to get a disguise, quickly He’s chasing after me-.”

Izuku kicked a rock at the sludge villain’s eye. He cockily smirked.

“OH! YOU BRAT! Let’s see if you’re still smirking as I choke the life out of ya! ” He grinned at Izuku. His sharp yellow teeth were revealed. And he shot several tendrils at Izuku.

Izuku dodged the tendrils as he threw the pipe cryo grenade at the floor near the villain. The ice spread as quickly as the light of a flashbang and encased the villain in a thick layer of dirty ice. The ice was still vibrating, thankfully meaning that the villain was still alive.

_“Hm, this one is great for capturing large or medium fluid-type mutants or transformation quirks”_ He muttered. “I’ll just wait for whoever chasing him.”

Just as he finished talking, someone else came out of the manhole. Izuku grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the manhole. When he saw who it was, He quickly hid away his firearm as his fanboy side shot out again and smiled widely.  
  
The man that emerged from the covering was the Number 1 hero of Japan. The symbol of peace, whose mere presence terrified villains back into hiding. This man. His name was. . .

“All Might!”

“ **Don’t worry, citizen. Because I Am HERE!** ”

“Ah, were you the one chasing this villain?” Izuku pointed at the frozen sludge.

“ **Yes, I am. Thank you for assistance young…** ”

“Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya.”

“ **Thank you, young Midoriya. Usually, public quirk usage is prohibited, but because this is self-defense, I can let this slide.** ” All Might said as he captured the villain in a large coke bottle. Most of it was still frozen, so he crushed the ice first before inserting it.

“Actually… I don’t have a quirk.” Izuku blurted out. “It’s actually the result of a support item my friend had made. He wanted me to test it at Dagobah beach.” He showed All Might the other cryo grenade. “Do you think a skilled enough quirkless kid like me can become a hero?” he asked his idol.

“ **No, I. . .don’t think they can.** ” All Might answered in a dark tone. He then showed Izuku his scar to emphasize his answer. ” **Gross, right? I got this scar from a battle with a dangerous villain 5 years ago.** ” He didn’t realize that the child in front of him now has the look of someone who has seen the worst of humanity, and it was the person in front of him.

“ **Being a hero is a dangerous job. They have to be ready to face a potentially deadly encounter every day. And someone powerless doesn’t have the means to go through it alive. So, no, I don’t think they can. But there are other ways of being a hero. Policemen, Firemen, Doctors. And other jobs.** ”

All Might about to jump away, before Izuku called out to him. “Is it as dangerous as participating in a war that could result in a nuclear war? How about the early quirkless vigilantes in the dawn of quirk era? Do you think that quirks are everything, All Might? Just because you almost died from a villain that doesn’t mean you know everything.” Izuku then left All Might alone in the underpass with the slowly melting villain in a bottle.

All Might watched Izuku left, after a few moments he jumped away. Just then he remembered that the boy had a gun in his hand. And the printed image of a skull on top of a dagger with a laurel wreath surrounding it, and the text “TF141” near the image on his belt buckle.

“Oh, shit“ All Might coughed. He then landed on a rooftop and deflated into a skeletal-looking man. “I ran out of time. ”

* * *

His day was quite a rollercoaster. First, he got his revenge on his classmates, and he dropped out of the hellhole of a school. But then he dreamed of the possibility of Ghost dying if he’s not there back in the safe house- _he shook himself for thinking about that_. And after that, he got his mood back up a bit. But his mood plummeted down again after the sludge villain attack and All Might’s words.

His hand started to reach into the pouch that contained his cigars but then decided against it. “ _Not now, I can have a drink at the HQ or home._ ” He thought.

An explosion sound suddenly came from the way he’d go to. His instinct told him to go there, so he ran there as fast as he could. Just because he hadn’t got his provisional license doesn’t mean he won’t help anyone in need.

As he got closer, he could see Mt. Lady just standing there doing nothing. He then went through the crowd to see what’s happening.

It was bad, there were explosions and fire everywhere. Most of the heroes there did nothing but standing there being useless. He also saw a very thin person with the exact same clothes as All Might earlier. “ _So, this is your real form, huh, All Might. Ironic._ ” He then looked at the source of the explosion. There were the sludge villain and another person. It seems that he had a hostage.

Another explosion revealed who the person was. Bakugou was held hostage and it seems that the sludge villain was trying to make it into his body. His eyes screamed help, but no heroes were doing anything. All Might was out of commission, and Backdraft is busy creating a barrier and extinguishing the fire.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Izuku screamed as he reached for his pistol. He ran straight into the scene as soon as the civilians parted like the red sea. He loaded his pistol with a full mag of Cryotheum bullets and fired two shots at the villain’s eyes and blinded him, froze his facial area, and it also released Katsuki out of his grasp a little bit. He paid the wails of the villain and the heroes and police shouting at him no mind. There’s a more important thing to do.

“What the fuck are you doing, nerd?” Katsuki shouted in shock. His question was answered by a tug on his arms. Katsuki was freed.

Izuku wasn’t done. He grabbed the larger cryo grenade and threw it inside the sludge villain as soon as he pulled the pin. “Fire in the hole!” he shouted as he threw the grenade.

The difference between Katsuki’s shouts and Izuku’s was they got people away from the blast zone.

After a few seconds, the entire alleyway where the sludge villain was got encased in ice. Most of the surrounding flames died, and there were no sounds of something attempting to break out of the ice.

The sludge villain got frozen to death.

Izuku walked towards the traumatized police while calmly dragging the still shocked Katsuki. “What the hell, captain?” one of the officers asked Izuku in a hushed tone. “The villain is dead, sir. I didn’t intend to kill him.” Izuku half-lied, dismissing the police’s question. He would absolutely kill the villain if any civilians died there. “Forward the documents regarding this to 141 HQ, I’ll be there shortly.” Izuku whispered to them.

“And all of you!” Izuku yelled at the heroes walking towards him, his rage halting them on their way. “Why did all of you do nothing when there was a student’s life on the line? Death Arms, you could have thrown something to the villain’s eye to loosen his grab, and then pull the captive from him. Kamui, you could have coated your tendrils in water, and that way you could get fewer burns while pulling the Hostage out of the villain.” he then looked at Backdraft who was shifting uncomfortably. “you were busy extinguishing the fire, you have an excuse. But you, Mt. Lady, you’re the fastest one here. If you’re that worried about your quirk being incompatible you could at least have gotten another hero over here quicker.” He then power-walked out of the scene. He didn’t even glance at All Might, who was about to jump in to save both of them.

“Hey, at least we didn’t kill the villain!” Mt. Lady and Death Arms yelled after they came out of their shock. Unfortunately, Izuku was nowhere to be found.

“What the hell was that kid… He’s too scary and he just murdered a villain with a blank face.” Kamui Woods mumbled.

* * *

Izuku stomped his way to his home. His anger at the heroes who did nothing to save a civilian was still there. Sure, if they tried, he wouldn’t be as angry as he was right now. But they didn’t even do anything back there.

He’d visited the HQ earlier for a few minutes to grab some paperwork and another mag of ammo before going home. He also told Boris about the results of the two cryo grenades. The Russian just cackled at the fact that the large one froze a larger area than he expected, not listening to Izuku about the villain he “accidentally” killed.

He was about to light another cigar. Then suddenly a gust of wind followed by a loud “ **I Am Here** ” blew the fire of his lighter out. He quickly put his cigar back inside a belt pouch to not get any questions.

“ _Fucking hell, All Might._ ” Izuku thought, while his mouth said, “What do you want, All Might?”. He saw how All Might’s face looked strained. He then told All Might to drop his transformation.

A puff of cold steam erupted from All Might followed by a cough. “How do you know that young Midoriya? I never showed you this form when I show you my scar.”

“You still wearing the same outfit, your voice sounded about the same, your hair, and your height is the same,” Izuku explained. “You also transformed in the alley near Task Force 141 HQ several times, but I don’t know if you knew there are CCTV cameras there.” Izuku mumbled.

All Might coughed out blood and sighed. “I suppose I don’t need to explain anything, then. For why I’m here, I want to apologize. I was wrong when I said that you can’t be a hero. Though I did _not_ approve of you killing another. What you did earlier was heroic. All top heroes also have stories of their childhood, in most of their stories there’s this one thing in common; their body moved on their own before they could think. Young man, tell me what you thought when you saw that earlier.”

“I didn’t think of anything except he’d die if I didn’t do anything. The rest is instinct.” Izuku answered flatly. “Anyone would do it.”

“Now, that’s where you’re wrong. Not everyone would do even half the feat you did. And I think you can be a hero! I deem you the one worthy to inherit my quirk.” All Might said not so quietly.

“… Huh?” was all Izuku could say. His face morphed to a confused expression more fitting on Katsuki’s face.

All Might then told him all about his quirk, One for All. How it’s been passed through generations of vigilantes and heroes and saying that he’d chosen Izuku to be the 9th user.

“So, will you accept this offer, young Midoriya?”

“No.”

“Excell- what?”

“I refuse. I don’t need a quirk to be a hero. Your quirk’s overwhelming power lacks the precision that I’ll need. And I almost always use firearms in fights.” Izuku said as he walked away from All Might. “Oh yeah, I have some advice for you. Next time, don’t tell someone your biggest secret loudly _in the middle of a residential area._ ”

* * *

Inko Midoriya was worried.

On one hand, she was happy that her son looked happier than he was before. And he now that he could actually become a hero, albeit probably wouldn’t be a very popular one. On the other hand, she wanted her son to be safe. Even though it’s probably too late now since she could see some fleeting glimpses of stress on his face. And the battle scars that he had.

And also, the fact that Izuku occasionally smokes and drinks. Which didn’t ease up her worries at all. She wanted him to stop completely, but she knew how difficult it is. Especially for someone who can abuse their power for things like that. But at least she wanted him to stop drinking. Hisashi’s secondary power is pollution filter, not Alcohol Poisoning Immunity damnit.

How did she know that Izuku had inherited Hisashi’s secondary power? Easy, there were ashes and smoke that came out of Izuku’s mouth and nose that landed on the floor during the afternoon when she and her son saw the news about the support department of the 141 catch on fire from a failed experiment came out minutes after he came home.

Then she was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and Izuku saying “I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Izu. How’s your day?” She greeted Izuku. But then she frowned a little bit when she saw Izuku’s expression. “What’s wrong, son?”

“Spotlight heroes being idiots and being attacked by a villain, twice.” Izuku answered her, and then he sat down in front of her on the couch.

He then explained everything that happened, at the same time that a news program replaying the events that happened up to him yelling at the heroes that then abruptly got cut to a reporter asking All Might some questions before he also went away.

“So… yeah. That’s all that happened.” Izuku finished his explanation, leaving out the part where All Might offered him One for All.

She observed Izuku took another long inhale of his cigar, and the smoke he exhaled. It reminded her of Hisashi’s smokey breath whenever he’s agitated but slightly darker.

“Izuku, are you planning to stop?” Inko asked. “Stop smoking and drinking, I mean.”

“I actually am planning to stop drinking since the therapy had been helping. But for smoking… I don’t think I will. I mean, I know it’s bad, and dad’s secondary power won’t completely stop the side effects. But since Shepherd’s betrayal, I’ve been smoking to calm myself before or after a mission. It also serves as a reminder, of both Soap -my mentor and brother figure, and dad, even though I never really remember him very well before his death when I was 3. At least I can know I have something else from him apart from my appearance and use it.” Izuku explained.

“Okay, I… can accept that.” She said after a minute.

“Thanks, mom.” Izuku smiled. He then excused himself to his room to finish the paperwork that he had grabbed from the HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit all over the place or kinda doesn't makes sense
> 
> Got too many things in my mind, and not even related to IRL stuff (Exam has already passed)
> 
> Headcanon notes:  
> -Quirkless that born from quirked parents still have secondary aspect of their parents  
> -Hisashi was a regular civilian  
> -Hisashi's quirk has a side effect of making his breath smokey when agitated or beginning to combust  
> -Telekinesis heightens someone's mind and respiratory fire quirk gives pollution resistance (stuffs from imperfect combustion and some others)  
> -Private Military Hero Agency is more lenient on villain death casualties but more strict on their formation and recruitment (especially for combat hero/sidekick) than regular hero agencies.  
> [PoeticHopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticHopper/pseuds/PoeticHopper) as Beta Reader and Co-Writer


End file.
